videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
L (Rose Warriors)
L''', initially introducing himself as '''Hideki Ryuga, is a major protagonist in the game Bullet Warriors. Personality L is very secretive, and should be so, seeing as he is one of the most wanted men in the world. Going by the names of Hideki Ryuga or Ryuzaki when in public, L is the greatest detective on planet earth, and has an incredible intellect. He often eats sweets, claiming that his great intellect lowers his blood sugar to staggering degrees. He also sits on his bare feet, even when in chairs, as it helps him think better. Many people think of him as odd, though would not say that to his face. History Rose Warriors While L didn't appear in Rose Warriors, he is referenced in the remake, Rose Warriors: Memorial. L is mentioned during the Crow's Tribute bonus chapter, in the form of a computer that shows his trademarked "L" insignia, while static plays from it. Bullet Warriors Prior to the events of Bullet Warriors, L had agreed to work alongside the Japanese Task Force located in Tokyo to track down the serial killer "Kira". An unspecified event causes him to redirect his group to the small, nearby town of Kawagoe. On his way, he is knocked out by one of his bodyguards, and wakes up alongside the other teenagers in Mitakihara Town. Chapter 1 Upon waking up, L takes charge of the group, and introduces himself under the name Hideki Ryuga. He and the other teenagers decide to investigate their surroundings before finding a hotel to sleep in as the sky grows dark. He splits the teenagers into groups to sleep in, due to the number of usable rooms, with himself bunking alongside Byakuya Togami and Aru Akise. Some time during the night, L goes downstairs to investigate a strange noise, before being murdered by a scared Mami Tomoe. In the morning, Yu Narukami is the first one awake, and finds his dead body hanging from the ceiling, prompting Monokuma to describe how the Trials work. During the Trial, L's true identity is revealed by Kyoko Kirigiri, who had previously worked alongside him in a case. He is also falsely revealed by Monokuma to have been the one to trap the other teens in the city, which only a small amount of the teens are convinced of. L's signature "L" is present on the large cake used during Mami's Execution. Chapter 2 L is mentioned throughout the chapter, as most of the teens grieve over his and Mami's deaths. Chapter 9 L makes a cameo appearance in the final chapter alongside all the others who were murdered. As the surviving students have, by this point, discovered that L was not responsible for their predicament, the teens apologize to him. Execution After completing the game, executions can be viewed for all of those who were either murdered or who survived. L is one of these characters. Death Notes: :Papers fall onto the desk that L sits at, and he slowly looks over them before unwrapping a chocolate bar. He reads the first paper and quickly signs it, doing this for the entire stack before getting to the bottom, where a black piece of paper with red writing lays. He looks it over, before turning around to see a large book and he gasps before dying of a heart attack.